


Bedtime

by thelittlejaybirb



Series: Domestic Sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Child Lee Jeno, Child Na Jaemin, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parenting, parents!Sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Needless to say, both Sehun and Jongin are whipped for their kids.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno and Jaemin are Sekai's adopted kids. They're both five while Sekai are in their mid-twenties. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Daddy!” a light squeal echoed throughout the room as Jongin lifted Jeno off of the floor and proceeded to pepper the child’s cheek with kisses. “It tickles!” the five year old couldn’t quite hold his giggles as Jongin dumped him onto the large bed and began to tickle his sides.

“Awww, give the poor kid a break, Nini,” Sehun cooed as he walked into the room, holding their other five year old son, Jaemin in his arms.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, Jongin stopped what he was doing when he saw that it was nearly eleven o’clock, leaving Jeno clinging onto him like a sloth as he tried to catch his breath from how hard he was giggling earlier.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough for tonight,” Jongin said, Jeno making a sound of protest next to him as he wanted to play with father some more. “You two need to get to bed right now or your Papa will get mad at me for keeping you up past your bedtime.”

“You got that right,” Sehun quipped, taking a seat on the bed before pressing a kiss to Jaemin’s head, making the brown haired child smile at him softly. “Now come on, you two need a bath and then after that, Daddy and I will tuck you in your beds.”

“Can’t we sleep here tonight?” Jeno inquired hopefully, looking over at Jongin and using the expression Sehun often wore whenever he wanted something—eyes wide and bottom lip pushed into a sulky pout.

Their kids hardly used their own bedrooms except when they were taking their naps or simply playing together when neither Sehun nor Jongin were around to play with them. More often than not, they slept in their fathers’ huge cloud-like king-sized bed so it wasn’t really a surprise that they wanted to stay in their parents’ room.

As much as Sehun loved snuggling his and Jongin’s beloved babies and would love to keep them as cute and tiny for as long as possible, both he and his husband knew that Jeno and Jaemin would eventually have to learn how to sleep in their own rooms—because much to his and Jongin’s dismay, they were growing up. While it did seem like the boys were just tiny little babies, they were turning six this year and it was important that they would become more independent, starting by sleeping in their own rooms—which was really a necessity when him and Jongin needed some umm, _alone time_ , per say.

It was pretty much an unspoken fact that both Jeno and Jaemin had fully mastered the art of the puppy-dog eyes and pout combo and could fully use said combo to their advantage whenever and wherever they saw fit, meaning, it was near impossible to deny them of what they wanted. Besides, it wasn’t exactly a crime to enjoy spending moments like these with their kids while they were still as small and as adorable as they were, _right_?

“Fine,” Jongin sighed in defeat, internally cursing himself and his weakness to his children’s (and his husband’s) puppy-dog eyes that never failed to make him turn into a pile of mush. “But your Papa is making breakfast for all of us tomorrow,” he said, promptly ignoring the “are you serious?” look his husband sent in his direction.

“I want pancakes for breakfast!” Jaemin proclaimed.

“Pancakes with lots and lots of chocolate on top!” Jeno added in, eyes crinkling into small crescents in glee at the mention of sweets.

“Please, Papa?” Jaemin added in for good measure, making sure to widen his chocolate brown eyes as he locked gazes with Sehun, almost as if he was staring right into Sehun’s soul.

“Yeah, _please_ Papa?” Jongin said in a childish voice, making Sehun roll his eyes at him.

“Okay, fine,” Sehun conceded with a sigh, making the kids (Jongin included) cheer in delight. “It’s not like I can say no to any of you anyways.”

 

While it had taken some time to actually get both kids dressed and ready for bed, Jongin and Sehun had managed to do so and get them nestled between the two of them before the clock had struck eleven o’clock—which, considering how hyperactive and restless their kids tended to be, Sehun considered a win in his books.

Sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest, Jeno frowned up at the two men. “Daddyyyyyy,” he whined. “I’m not s’weepy yet.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s almost eleven, baby. How are you not sleepy?”

Jeno shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno.”

“Did Uncle Baekhyun give you candy again?”

The sheepish smile he got in return answered his question.

“How about a bedtime story then?” Jongin suggested. “Uncle Yixing said he told you guys a bedtime story when you had a sleepover with Renjun and Chenle at their house.”

Jeno nodded while Jaemin scrunched up his nose. “I don’t think Daddy’s story will be as good as Uncle Yixing’s,” he said honestly, making Sehun snicker into his hand.

“My own son doesn’t believe I can tell a good bedtime story,” Jongin placed a fist over his chest in mock hurt, knowing full well that whatever bedtime story he could conjure up on the spot would pale in comparison to whatever strange tale Yixing had told them. Yixing always did have a lot of odd stories to tell. “Jaemin-ah, I can’t believe you would hurt me like this,” Jongin said in a dramatic voice.

“Daaaaadyyyy,” Jeno drawled from where he was laying beside Jaemin. “The storyyyyyyy.”

Jongin held his hands up in surrender, wondering how and when in the world had he gotten so whipped for his children. “Okay, okay, sorry,” he said, watching as Jeno and Jaemin nestled themselves into the blankets, making themselves comfortable as Jongin racked his brain for a story to tell.

 

“And then the baby bear and the baby chick got married and lived happily ever after,” Jongin finished with a smile, quite proud of himself for having told quite the elaborate story about a baby bear and a baby chick and their group of animal friends, including but not limited to a baby penguin, a baby tiger, a baby sheep, a baby corgi and even a baby dinosaur.

Looking over at his kids and his husband to see if they were still paying attention to him, Jongin could only gape at what he saw—Sehun and both their kids were all fast asleep, having dozed off in the middle of Jongin telling his story.

Shaking his head, Jongin switched off the lamp sitting on the bedside table and gave one last look at the slumbering bunch. “You’re all very lucky I love you,” he snorted before slipping under the covers before hooking his arm around Jaemin, who was beside him, and falling asleep, happy thoughts of his beloved family filling his dreams.


End file.
